


Pod prąd

by Rzan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:28:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan/pseuds/Rzan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo koniec świata nie zawsze musi być widowiskowy.</p><p>[moje pierwsze spotkanie z drabblem]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pod prąd

Dzień Matki.

Święto tylu kobiet i każda z nich jest niewidzialną bohaterką. Codziennie pierze, sprząta, opiekuje się nami. Pomaga odrabiać lekcje, zrobi obiad czy wyczaruje jakieś przekąski, gdy przyprowadzimy do domu kolegów. Tutaj zanika różnica pomiędzy mugolaczką a czarownicą — obie posiedzą przy swoim dziecku, gdy to ma gorączkę i źle się czuje. Nawet teraz część z nich, zamiast świętować, opiekuje się chorym dzieckiem.  
  
A Hermiona?  
  
Płakała cichymi, żywymi łzami.  
Scorpius właśnie stawał się olbrzymią, czerwoną plamą na jej spodniach.  
  
Bo koniec świata nie zawsze musi być widowiskowy.    
  
A _o_ _n_ nawet nie wiedział, że przezkrótką chwilę miał upragnionego dziedzica.


End file.
